


Wishing You a Goodnight

by Birdbitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras isn’t feeling great, but Combeferre, knowing instinctively, goes to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing You a Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked if I had ever written Enjolras/Combeferre and I had to admit that I didn't think I did.

The way they move together is easy and natural. With almost a sixth sense for the thing, Combeferre knows that Enjolras is in some state of distress and he rises, walks towards the beds of their room and sees Enjolras’s form resting on his bed. The blanket is pulled just enough to Enjolras’s waist that it’s not enough to cover him, but makes it look like he had the energy to put into the effort to pull it up.

“What’s wrong?” he sits at the foot of the bed, holds back from Enjolras until Enjolras acknowledges him.

” Ah,” he says softly, “sometimes—even I get sad, I suppose.”

“Of course,” Combeferre nods, and he moves closer, pulls the blanket up a little more so it might be at least somewhat effective. “You’re the kind of person who feels everything intensely. It only makes sense that your sadness should be felt deeply, too.”

Enjolras considers this before reaching his hand out to touch Combeferre’s hand. “Yes, that would make sense.” He smiles. “It is nice to have someone like you to take care of me when I forget myself.”

“It’s just as nice to have you to take care of.” Combeferre lifts Enjolras’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “It’s late enough—do you want me to sleep with you?”

He closes his eyes. “Yes.”

It takes a moment—Combeferre undresses because the clothes are difficult to sleep in, are uncomfortable after being worn for the entire day, and he’s meticulous doing so. Enjolras watches while he does, eyes following the line of his shoulders and back, trailing down the exposed skin before it’s covered up by Combeferre’s nightshirt. Combeferre pulls over the blanket from the other bed and lays it atop the one Enjolras is already under. Nights are getting increasingly colder, and the winter is long.

When he climbs into the bed (and he thinks he hears Enjolras mutter something like ‘finally,’ but he’s not entirely sure) he wraps an arm under Enjolras’s shoulder and directs him to lay closer to him. Enjolras doesn’t need the prompting—he curls himself over Combeferre and kisses Combeferre’s chin. “I’ll see you in the morning,” he says, and Combeferre smiles, eyes shut.

"Or, whenever we get up, yes." He kisses somewhere around the top of Enjolras’s head and he must be exhausted because he doesn’t even notice when he falls asleep.


End file.
